narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flagitious Metamorphosis of the Fallen One
|image=Asu_true_form.jpg |kanji= 生々流転 する 堕天使 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Seisei Ruten Datenshi |literal english=Flagitious Metamorphosis of the Fallen One |english tv=Rebirth of the Fallen One |viz manga=Embrace the Original Sin |game names=Flagitious Metamorphosis |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Asu Rashoujin, |teams=Sargon |hand signs=Regain all dispersed chakra, Anjali Mudra |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Overview This is Asu’s most powerful technique and it is the rival to The Sage of Enlightenment’s Sakra Devanam Indra technique. In this technique, Asu reverts back to his original form that was used against Gaoh Minazuki millenia ago. It is considered an extension of Asu’s ability of corruption an manipulation, but maintaining his true form in this world requires the amount of chakra he has given from every Sargon member to return to him. The true body of Asu is so massive, that his entire body is 45,000 meters in length approximately a lowball estimate 28 miles from head to tail. His tail is able to reach into the stratosphere. Witnessing Asu’s true from is a unique luxury that only the Heavenly Sovereign, Gaoh Minazuki has been able to enjoy and that no other living being has been around long enough or would have survived the battle between him and Gaoh to tell the tale. Asu states that using this form will destroy all of his accomplishments within Sargon and completely re-write mankind over again. , kill , and drag the last of the beloved human race into the mouth of the Inferno.}} Appearance In all Sargon, of all creation, it possesses the largest body ever conceived. Asu’s true form is that of a large serpentine creature, riddled with black scales all along its tail. The scales show signs of aging embroidered with deep fissures. All of its scales, no matter if they are exterior or belly scales, are black, pitch black. Those that are on the belly are folded over like shingles. They are meant to serve the purpose of motion, and can facilitate any form of locomotion that any snake may perform. Thus, in this form Asu does not just slither in a straight path, but can also move sideways, like a sidewinder snake, or even swim like the movement of a sea snake and in some case jump. The outer scales are thick, nearly impenetrable akin to . The creature’s upper torso resembles that of a humanoid. However, this grotesque being is equipped with four pairs of arms, each with high muscle definition, depicting centuries of muscle endurance giving Asu tremendous physical prowess that is unmatched by any living creature. Asu also has access to a store of chakra that most shinobi can only dream of. Overall, if compared with a normal snake, the physiology of this form looks more closely to that of the powerful anaconda, thought without a spotted body. Its mouths are more than large enough to swallow an entire army whole. However, it does not go wanting with hunger, for it feeds not from the physical realm, but the spiritual world. So long as there are souls, it is fed though that does not mean that it could not digest whatever it is it would like to if it felt physically hungry at the moment The true body of the demon is so massive that it stretched the length of 28 miles far surpassing that of the of . Not only is the beast the largest of all beings, but it also takes on the form of a snake, a creature with a spine that permits its reach to twist and bend. Along with this enforced body, the chakra of the demon can also heal the user far more rapidly than how wounds normally mend. The Eight Branches of the Fallen One Asu’s eight arms in this from represent a symbol of corrupt power that Asu has command over in his true form. The culmination of these eight symbols creates a figure of pure chaos, as Asu does not possess a symbol of good. This, combined with the notable ability to corrupt, has led to a form of psychosis. The eight symbols are those of Soul, Ghost, Evil, Devil, Monstrous, Kill, Afterlife, and Death. Each arm is able to channel techniques from their respective astral realms. Soul The soul is a representation of life, for without it there could be no life, nor any death. Every individual can be broken down into three entities. The first is the mind. This is the center of intelligence, vexed by emotion. It is the embodiment of the individual's capacity to learn. The second is the body. As we are all beings of the physical world, we would be nothing without a vessel through which to live. The body is the power, though its strength can be tarnished by mild dissipation, and thus its development must be watched with a weathered eye. The body is the embodiment of the individual's capacity to grow. The third, and final, facet of the individual is the soul. No being that possesses consciousness, even as meager of a form as that of an animal, can live without a soul. Right and wrong; good and evil. These concepts are defined by the soul. However, the soul is unique. It is different from the former two facets. While the mind and body are no doubt on equal standing, the soul is the entity that continues on for eternity. The mind deteriorates, and eventually stops. The body weakens, and eventually returns to the ashes it was risen from. However, the soul lingers on. It resides within the spiritual world, a realm that overlaps the environment around us, and though the spirit may fade over time, it is never truly gone in entirety. Ghost As covered above, the power of Asu has the potential to mold the soul much like a commonplace shinobi can mold the element their chakra nature. Formerly, the second symbol Ghost, had been defined under the same ability that he had afforded to the first symbol, as both deals with the manipulation of a spiritual entity. However, now that a greater deal of power is unleashed, a definition between the two symbols has been established, though they still work from the same principal, with the same downsides outlined above. Evil Evil is the third ability of Asu’s true form, and still dwells heavily within the realm of the metaphysical. However, instead of dealing with souls or ghosts, this symbol deals directly with the chakra of Asu, as evil is the symbol that is most commonly associated with him. This symbol unlocks what is known as Evil Techniques, which grant the user access to even greater stores of chakra that then what is normally accessed. Through his transmutation, all of Asu’s chakra has been replaced with that of his true astral form, meaning that the chakra that is nominally within his system is overwhelming dark chakra. Devil Devil is the fourth symbol of power possessed by Asu’s true form and thusly derives from physical forces, rather than from the spiritual energy around us, or the souls within us. This symbol results in Devil Techniques, which relate most to the healing abilities of Asu. Even though the natural healing abilities deal with the reformation of cells to mend damaged areas of the body, the release of the devil art results in reconstruction of genetic material on a cellular level. Essentially, it permits for the host to morph his body, reconstructing it into numerous forms. In essence, this results in the ability to shape shift. Monstrous As stated above, both the fourth and the fifth arm of the Asu’s true form relate highly to the concept of the body, as they are the closest arms to the main physical form of the demon. However, whereas the devil dealt with the self, that which is monstrous deals with the exterior. Monstrous Techniques, take on a form closely related to the summoning jutsu. However, instead of summoning a mere species, such as the snakes, falcons, slugs or toads, Asu is permitted summons of lesser demons. Essentially, Asu is able to summon monsters, calling them forth from the spiritual realm. The monsters can take many forms, though they do not possess elemental natures. Nature manipulation is a thing of man, not monsters. Instead, their weapons are their body. Some are endowed with lesser forms of spiritual manipulation, but most are useful only for their physical prowess, or demonic weaponry. Kill The symbol of Kill is the sixth emblem of power possessed by Asu. This symbol is reflected largely by the life of the shinobi, for such a life is a life of war, and with war there is murder in its purest form. To kill is to leave behind a mark, one that cannot be erased. Grief is caused by this mark, as is regret. Everyone that has ever taken another life has this mark branded onto their soul. form of transformation is that it evokes insanity in the form of grief. One cannot use this technique without absorbing the sorrow they have caused through their life, memories that are typically painful to experience. If left unchecked transformations can become uncontrollable or unpredictable and so it is unsafe to remain within a different form for weeks at a time. Afterlife The seventh symbol of Asu is that of Afterlife. The spiritual world is the destination for all souls that part from their physical body. This is one of the strongest symbols of Asu, as it is in essence his kingdom. However, this symbol does not offer much to the host other than the ability to exist within the spiritual realm. While this can be effective, it gives really no strength to the user. Death Death is the final symbol of Asu the epitome of his power. This symbol entails command over the entity, the ability to decide between life and death. Trivia *The creature is based on the biblical and the world renown from eastern culture. *This creature is of unimaginable proportions. When fully stretched out it reaches into the upper stratosphere making it clearly the largest entity to date. *I created this technique to be the rival of Gaoh Minazuki's Sakra Devanam Indra technique and Taishakuten Gaoh respectively. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu